Mystical Monkey Power
Mystical Monkey Powers is a form of mystical energy emanating from four jade monkey idols which were originally scattered across the world by the Order which once used the statues to enhance their skills, being gifted with an instinctive knowledge of the martial arts of "Tai Shing Pek Kwar" as well as superhuman speed and strength. Description Sought after by Lord Monty Fiske, better known as Monkey Fist, the energies have been imbued into three modern day individuals: Monty Fiske, Ron Stoppable and Rufus. With the destruction of the idols, and the existence of more unknown, the possibility of anyone else gaining Mystical Monkey Powers remains unknown. Ron has demonstrated Mystic Monkey Powers in various different ways. He has used the fighting ability of the Mystic Monkey Power in "Monkey Fist Strikes ," "Exchange ," "Big Bother ," and "Graduation, Part 2 ." He has tapped into the super strength of the Mystic Monkey Power in "Exchange," "Sitch In Time ," "Hidden Talent ," and "Graduation Part Two." He has also transformed the Lotus Blade with the Mystic Monkey Power in "Exchange." Of all three to be imbued with the Mystic Monkey Power, the only one to be able to actually channel it, complete with blue skin and aura, is Ron. He channels the Mystic Monkey Power in "Exchange" and "Graduation Part Two." He may even have tapped into the super-strength in the episode, Gorilla Fist, when he punched the Monkey Statue. This punch, unhid that hidden tree house, and a few minutes later, that statue, began falling on Ron. This could be a sign of him tapping into his dormant mystical monkey power. The Ultimate Monkey Master is much more capable and powerful with his abilities. Upon the manifestation of his powers, Ron became truly unstoppable. He was seen to grasp both Warhok and Warmonga by their wrists simultaneously and launch them well over half a mile into the air to impact with their crashing spaceship, potentially killing them. Mystical Monkey Artifacts There are several artifacts and plot devices that involve the use of Mystical Monkey Powers: *'Jade Idols': Able to imbue a recipient with Mystical Monkey Powers. At least four were known to exist, one of which had been hidden in Cambodia. The four were eventually destroyed by Rufus and Ron. It is unknown if more exist. *'Lotus Blade': A ninjato sword once belonging to Toshimiru, the founder of the Yamanouchi Ninja School. Anyone touched by Mystical Monkey Powers is capable of unlocking its ability to morph into other forms. **''Location'': Japan *'The Monkey King Amulet': an amulet alleged able to turn its wearer into a "monkey king", which apparently involved more the form of a monkey than any "kingship". **''Location'': China **It should be noted that having worn and been affected by the Amulet, Kim Possible has also been touched by Mystical Monkey Power. *'Golden Banana': an artifact with the spirits of a monk and a monkey bound within, capable of answering specific questions albeit with cryptic responses; most notably revealing the identity of the expected Ultimate Monkey Master. **''Location'': Unknown, but in the possession of Lord Fiske **The spirits mentioned Ron Stoppable by name. *'Ancient Text': A book which had been in Monkey Fist's possession. Opening the book seemed to be enough to release a horde of red monkey spirits. What they did once released is unknown. **''Location'': Last seen in Middleton, USA. *''Tempus Simia: A mystical monkey artifact capable of opening warps in the fabric of time and space. It had been separated into at least two parts, body and head by an unknown Order. The former was at the Tri-City Museum, presumably on tour; the head was in a hidden temple in Australia. **''Location: Unknown; having been destroyed by Ron Stoppable while in a now erased and forgotten future, it is unknown if it still exists in any form post-temporal reset. *'Yono the Destroyer': A dark, simian avatar with a vague connection to the mysterious Monkey Mystic Weapon. He could be summoned and commanded to destroy, but only for a very high price. Later Monkey Fist was turned to stone, destined to "find his destiny following the (dark) path of the Yono". What became of the original Destroyer is unknown. **''Location'': Yono the Destroyer was last seen at the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan. Monkey Fist's petrified form was last seen in the possession of DNAmy at a café. *'Monkey Mystic Weapon', aka The Han: Hana Stoppable. Master Sensei arranged her adoption into the Stoppable household as daughter to Mr. Stoppable and Mrs. Stoppable, and sister to Ron Stoppable. **''Location'': Middleton, USA Category:Skills Category:Articles needing improvement